emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7650 (25th October 2016)
Plot It's Rebecca's 30th birthday, and Lachlan calls her desperate for flirting with Robert. Rebecca tries to explain she was just trying to clear the air, and protests she hardly ever slept with Robert, and he was only using her. She claims she hated herself and was ashamed of her actions, so that's why she left. Lachlan asks about the scrapyard, but Rebecca begs Lachlan to keep quiet when she hears Chrissie approaching. Vanessa stresses about the locum vet, so Frank offers to look after Johnny for her whilst she goes on a call out. Chrissie presents Rebecca with a card and Lachlan gifts her a phone projector. Nana Barton calls inquiring about James' funeral. Ross is annoyed to see Cain going into The Woolpack, and he's glad when he spots DS Carter and DC Hall. Moira drops off the pub's meat order and Chas asks how Adam is coping. DS Carter and DC Hall approach Cain in the pub. Rebecca asks Chrissie if everything is okay between her and Lawrence, but Chrissie brushes off her concerns. When Chrissie leaves the room, Rebecca rips up the birthday card from her before placing it in the fire. Frank takes Johnny to the pub where he runs into Megan and Eliza. Frank suggests a play date tomorrow. Cain insists he was nowhere near the crash. Ross watches and questions if Cain threatened James to keep quite about trying to run him off the road. Lachlan finds part of the ripped up birthday card. The police question if Cain was threatened by James and Moira's history. Moira speaks up for Cain, insisting her estranged husband didn't want to kill James, and running him off the road was just macho rivalry. Cain reveals he has an alibi, as he was pulled over by for speeding. Ross can't believe it. The Whites arrive in The Woolpack to celebrate Rebecca's birthday. Chrissie introduces her to Ronnie as Chas brings the cake out. Chrissie hands Rebecca her present, one of a pair of bracelets that say 'sisters' on them. Lachlan can't stand the act and blurts out that Rebecca was sleeping with Robert behind Chrissie's back. Chrissie is shocked it, but Lawrence suspects Lachlan has his wires crossed, although Chrissie realises Rebecca isn't denying it and slaps her. Rebecca gives her a slap back. Moira slips out of the pub, and Cain follows her as Chrissie and Rebecca continue to argue. Lawrence suggests they deal with this in private. Finn tells Emma she was talking in her sleep, mumbling things like 'James' and 'I'm sorry'. Pete reminds her she isn't going through things alone. Ross runs into Ashley in the street and insists Ashley shouldn't have been driving. Confused Ashley can't remember Ross' name and questions what happened. Ashley remembers there was a bridge. Chrissie and Rebecca argue when they get back to Home Farm and Chrissie questions why Rebecca couldn't get her own man. Lawrence blames himself for employing Robert in the first place. Rebecca insists she was just having fun, and Chrissie asks how her sister could do this. Rebecca questions if they really are sisters. Cain thanks Moira for speaking up for him, but Moira's not in the mood and tells him everyone is better off without him and this is their official goodbye. At Wylie's Farm, Emma burns her blood stained wedding dress. Rebecca reveals she knows that Lachlan shot Lawrence, and framed Andy. Lawrence protests that they were protecting Lachlan, and Rebecca reveals she also knows about him and Ronnie. She calls her family hypocrites for shutting her out. Lawrence is shocked when Rebecca reveals she has already taken a sample of his DNA. Pete tells Emma and Ross that Cain is in the clear and Emma wants to get on with planning the funeral, but the police have yet to releases James' body. Ross vows not to rest until they get justice for James. Charity tells Cain she is sick of things, so Cain suggests they leave sooner, as there is nothing to keep them. Lachlan wonders if the DNA results even matter, but Chrissie is adamant they do. Chrissie fears that if Rebecca is Lawrence's biological daughter she'll edge them out Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *DC Hall - Chris Hall *DS Carter - Andrew Grose Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen, living room and office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Wylie's Farm - Yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes